Soaps
by Fancy Face
Summary: Venus discovers the joy of American daytime TV.


Notes: okay, I know I said I wasn't going to do a Venus fic but I couldn't resist doing this one. I actually got this idea while I was watching my fav soap opera: "General Hospital". God, I love that show! *thinks of Sonny and Lucky and starts to drool* Anyone got a towel? lol. I'm going to stop now…   
  
As always, I don't own a thing.   
  
  
  
Soaps:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
"All right, time to check out what's on the tube." Mikey said as he went to the sofa.  
  
He, and the other turtles had just got done finishing practicing their martial arts for today and Mikey just wanted to sit back and relax. The others were doing the same. Donnie was on the computer, and as for Leo and Raph well… They were fighting like always. Venus on the other hand, had gone to check on Splinter. She had soon joined Mikey on the sofa after she checked on him.   
  
"Would you know what time it is Mikey?" she asked.   
  
"Um… I think around three o' clock." he answered.   
  
"Great!" Venus said. "Hand me the controller."  
  
Mikey handed her the controller. He had nothing in particular that he wanted to watch. Plus, he wanted to see what Venus was interested in. She took the controller and turned on the TV. Venus flipped through the channels until she came to the one she was looking for.   
  
"Ah, here it is." she replied as she put the controller aside.   
  
"So what are you going to watch?" Mikey asked.   
  
"It's a thing called a soap opera." she answered. "April had got me hooked on one called "General Hospital" when I had went to visit her one time."  
  
"Oh no…" he groaned. Mikey knew what a soap opera was. He had seen a lot of commercials for them, and they didn't look that great.   
  
The soap had started and Venus had her eyes clued on the TV. Mikey of course just rolled his eyes when it started. 'May this was a bad idea that I handed her the controller.' he thought.   
  
When something bad would happen Venus would yell at the TV, and Mikey would just laugh. Then we had gotten sick of it, he turned to Venus and said: "Would you mind if we watch something else?" he started going for the controller.   
  
Without looked off the screen, Venus grabbed his arm firmly and said: "You touch the controller and I will be forced to kill you."  
  
"Ow..." he replied as she let go of his arm. As time went on, Mikey had sat back and started to watch it. This was starting to scare him because, he had started to like it!  
  
Sadly, Mikey wouldn't be the only inturruption that Venus had to deal with. She could hear Raph and Leo's fighting. They were at each other throats, and it was starting to get on her nerves.   
  
"Will you guys shut up!" that was more of a demand then a question.   
  
The two brothers went quiet, and turned to where Venus and Mikey sat. They could tell they were hooked on whatever was on the TV screen. Leo and Raph went over.   
  
"Hey guys," Leo said as they walked in front of the TV screen. "What's going on?"  
  
"Will you dudes move!" ordered Mikey.  
  
"Yes, please!" Venus said.   
  
The two did. Raph and Leo moved to the side. They turned to the TV.   
  
"Oh no, it's daytime television!" Raph replied. "Please, change the channel before I gag!"   
  
Venus was about to tell Raph what she had told Mikey, but Mikey took care of that. "Don't touch the remote man!" he nearly yelled.   
  
"What is so great about this anyway?" asked Leo.   
  
"Guys, shush!" Mikey said.   
  
"Yes, please shush!" replied Venus. "Look, Brenda is back so just shush!"   
  
"First I had to deal with Mikey quoting those stupid quotes from that movie, and deal with Donnie's Potterism, and now this." Raph through his arms up in frustion. "Am I cursed or something?"   
  
"No, we can fix this." Leo said. He went to Mikey. Leo then somehow got Mikey's attention.  
  
"Could you just hurry?" Mikey asked. "Brenda is about to see Sonny again!"  
  
"All right Mikey, you have to come back to the light." said Leo. "Come back to us..."  
  
Mikey just pushed him away and went back to the screen. Then the worst thing happend. "General Hospital" went off.   
  
"You mean, that's all we get!?" asked Mikey.   
  
"Yup, sadly." Venus answered. "It's only an hour show."  
  
"How can we wait till tomorrow!?" he asked.   
  
Venus laughed. "I'm glad I got you hooked." she said. "But I have some past eppys on tape if you want to watch them so you can understand this storyline."  
  
"Yay!"   
  
"I take that as a 'yes'." said Venus.   
  
"Yup, we've lost him to the darkside of the TV shows." was Raph's reply.   
  
Donnie was just laughing to himself as he worked at his computer. "At times, I wish I had a camera."  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
[well, what did you think of this one? i still can't think of an idea for leo's story yet, so this was kind of a fill in. hope you liked it. please leave a review. flames will be laughed at.] 


End file.
